1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) module and an LCD apparatus, and more particularly to an LCD module having a reduced size and weight and an LCD apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD apparatus displays image information using a liquid crystal molecule. The LCD apparatus has a lighter weight and a smaller size in comparison with a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) display apparatus.
The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel, a backlight assembly, a receiving container, and a chassis. The LCD panel includes two glass substrates and liquid crystal molecule interposed between the two glass substrates and controls the liquid crystal molecule to change light not having the image information into light having the image information. The backlight assembly provides the light having a uniform brightness to the LCD panel. The receiving container receives the backlight assembly and LCD panel. The chassis is combined to the receiving container to prevent the backlight assembly and LCD panel from being deviated and damaged by an external impact.
The weight and thickness of the LCD apparatus are important in determining a quality of the LCD apparatus, specifically, where the LCD apparatus is applied to mobile electrical products.
Various methods, such as, integrating functions of parts, reducing a number of parts, decreasing a thickness of parts and changing a material of parts, have been developed to reduce the weight and thickness of the LCD apparatus. However, there are limitations in reducing the weight and thickness of the chassis (which is one of most heavy parts of the LCD apparatus) because the thickness or weight of the chassis may affect the overall quality of the LCD apparatus.
For example, some parts such as an LCD panel or a lamp of the LCD apparatus may be easily damaged by an external impact when the chassis is thinner or is formed of a lighter material used to reduce the weight or thickness of the LCD apparatus. In this case, the strength of the chassis is lower, and the chassis may not absorb the external impact applied to the LCD apparatus thus failing to properly protect the LCD panel.